


Charming Cats and Dreamy Ladybugs

by Alecvm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, adrian was just too close to adrien so that is why i changed it to amy, alya and nino also being like wtf adrian you have such a big crush on mari, amy got a biiig crush on marin, amy is adrien's twin sister, bisexual marin, i miss luka already, luka the love rival winning over the hearts of both marin and marinette, marin being the cool bro, marinette being clumsy as always, maybe fox miraculous, sorry for maybe not as detailed fight scenes!, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecvm/pseuds/Alecvm
Summary: Plagg and Tikki did not expect to come back out into the human world to see two new hero's.---Just your normal twins au with my favorite babies.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette P.O.V.

I woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm way too loud. It sounded almost like it was right next to...me? Snapping my eyes open I got up quickly to only see my stupid brother grinning as he had the alarm clock right next to my pillow. 

"Oh come on Marin!" I yelled at him before finally getting up and crawling out of the covers.

"Yeah, yeah sorry Marinette. But I was worried you weren't going to get up," He said as he kept on laughing. 

Rolling my eyes I quickly grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to quickly change. Quickly, I brushed up my hair and put it into the normal pigtail hairstyle. I really was regretting promising mama and papa that we were going to wake up early for school. It was horrible even though it was only the first day. Making sure I didn't look too much of a mess I walked out and went downstairs where Marin was already hanging out eating his breakfast. 

"Good morning dear!" My mom said giving me a little hug before handing me my bowl of cereal. 

I mumbled my good morning back through a yawn as I sat down. It was a nice quiet morning as my dad prepared the macaroons for class while chatting with my mom. 

"Marinette~~! Hello?" Marin said snapping his fingers in front of me. 

"Oh, sorry Marin. What did you say?" I asked. 

"I was saying that the Agreste twins are going to be in the same class as us! I can't wait to see Adrian in real life," My brother swooned as he slowly drifted into his little daydream. 

Snorting I finished up my cereal not really caring about the two models. Not saying that they weren't pretty but with how rich they were I'm pretty afraid that they are like Chloe. 

"Well sorry to snap you back into the real world lover boy but we should hurry up and start for school or we are going to be late," I said as I playfully punched him in the arm. 

Marin just rolled his eyes at me but continued to put away his dishes grabbing his bag. I quickly gave goodbye kisses to my parents after Marin as I grabbed the macaroon box and ran out after my brother. 

Adrien P.O.V. 

I quietly slipped into the dining room hoping that my dad was not up for eating breakfast with us again. But of course, I have horrible luck as I walked in to see Amy already silently eating glaring down at her food as Dad sat right next to her with my plate right across from her. Quickly I took my seat wanting to get this eating done and over with quickly and just go straight to school. 

"Adrien," My father said as he broke the silence. "Your bodyguard will be driving you and Amy to school. Your schedule has been changed already and make sure to always come straight back home after school." 

I wanted to protest but Amy kicked me from under the table. Glaring back at her I just continued to eat. 

"Adrien. Let's go or we are going to be late for school," Amy said pulling at my shoulder. "Bye Dad. See you after school." 

And like that, I was dragged out of the dining room. I mumbled a quick thanks to her for pulling me out before quickly grabbing my bag and following Amy outside to the car. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so with the kiddo's getting the miraculous's. So Marin will be like the 'adrien way' as he helps Master Fu up but Marinette, Adrien, and Amy will have their proving a different way.

** Marin P.O.V.  **

I held the door open for my sister my mouth watering as the macaroons were still fresh and the smell of it wafted out of the box. Sadly I knew that in no way would Marinette would let me have one before school so I just tried my best not to look at them. As we started to walk across the road I suddenly stopped as I saw an old man struggling his way across the road. Realizing that Marinette had already gone across and was still going fast I started to run not wanting to be separated. As I finally caught up with her out of my corner of the eye I saw an old man having a little trouble walking across. Sighing I analyzed the situation. If I helped the man out then I would totally get lost from Mari but if I don't help him then I would just feel guilty. So I quickly meant back bending down to the old man stopping the other cars that were now angrily beeping at us. 

"Why, thank you, young man!" He said as we finally got across the road. 

I bowed slightly out of respect and smiled, "Of course! Please do stay safe though!" 

And like that, I quickly ran off seeing that Marinette had decided to stop and wait for me like such a good sis she is. Finally catching up she gave me the look of neutral disappointment before we continued our walk. As we went our way through I kept on thinking that I saw that old man even though in no way would he be able to walk that fast and be in front of us. 

Mari who noticed my worry slowed down and nudged my arm. "Hey, you okay?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah just excited for the new school year yah know," I jokingly said before running in front of her teasing her. "And it just seems that you will be the late looser if you can't catch up with me!" 

Marinette grinned at me before running after me but of course more carefully as to not destroy the perfect macaroons. 

**Amy P.O.V.**

Adrien slid into the car his face already in the disappointment mode after our conversation with Dad. I felt bad for him since it always seemed like Dad was always harsher on him but in the end, we are just the children. I don't really listen to Natalie read off the list of things we have to do today as I look out the window just thinking about how school was going to work out. Now, I am totally not worried but Adrien, on the other hand, I am worried about. Gotta love my brother but in the end, he is way too kind and softhearted. Like he even still considers Chloe as his friend. I grimaced inwardly and outwardly as my face slightly scrunched up. Of course, Natalie had seen my gesture as she coughed slightly to catch my attention. 

"Is there something wrong Amy?" She asked looking at me with the car mirrors.

I shook my head just trying to laugh it off as I hear Adrien's little snicker. Luckily for me though Natalie decided to just dismiss my action as we had finally pulled up to the school where, speak of the devil(literally), Chloe and her poor friend Sabrina were already waiting outside for Adrien. 


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette P.O.V.

i quickly walked into school not wanting any interaction with Chloe who was already outside yelling into her phone about something. Marin, of course, wanted to stay outside and wander around first before going to homeroom so I was left alone. I would never really say it to his face but really Marin is my safe rock. Even though he was always the suave one and I was the clumsy one but whenever he was with me I seemed to be able to build up confidence. So now that he had left me I was worried that I was just gonna make a fool of myself. But taking a big breath I walked into my classroom hoping to see a few familiar faces. 

Marin P.O.V. 

Once arriving at the school I left Marinette to go ahead of me. I felt bad for leaving her but I really want to see the Agreste twins. Of course, annoying little Chloe was already ranting how Adrien was her's and just going on and on about him but I was really just interested in Amy. Not saying I have a crush on her but maybe I have a crush on her. Then suddenly I hear Chloe's screech as I got knocked back into reality. 

"Oh my god! Adrikens!" She said as she almost knocked down the poor boy. "So anyway we are in the same class of course and of course you'll sit next to me right?" 

Sabrina started to protest upon hearing that her best friend was going to be sitting with Adrien but she for some reason had quickly shut her mouth and looked down at her feet pretending that nothing was happening. Now I don't really like Sabrina but I was feeling a little bad for the girl so I started walking forward to help out. 

"Oh? But aren't you going to sit with Sab-" Adrien started to say before being cut off by Chloe. "Her? Pff, she's not as important as you Adrien." 

And just like that Adrien's perfect model smile turned upside down into a not so happy frown as he pushed the girl off. 

"Really Chloe be nicer to Sabrina! She's your best friend. And a real best friend would never abandon them!" He said as he left her into just a mumbling mess. 

Quickly I realized that this boy knew what he was doing and so I slowly backed away but not before accidentally knocking into someone that was behind me. In the end, the both of us fell down as I tried my best to catch them but in the end, it was just the person sprawled over my lap. 

"Ow, sorry about that," I said as I rubbed my head. 

Suddenly I heard an angelic voice as the kid who had fallen spoke up, "Oh  no its okay I wasn't looking at where I was going." 

My eyes widened as I made eye contact with Amy Agreste. Who was also currently on my lap her hair a little bit messy and cheeks a bright red. Luckily though Adrien ran towards them and helped his sister up making sure she was okay. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," She sad as he kept on fussing over her before looking over at me and holding out her hand. "I'm sorry for knocking over you. My name is Amy." 

Smiling back at her I took her hand as she pulled me up before saying, "My mine is Marin. And sorry about the whole mess." 

Quickly I let her hand go as I realized I was still holding it. It seemed like she also noticed as she continued to get all flustered not really being able to say anything as I quickly said goodbye before running into the school off to class. 

**Amy P.O.V.**

Oh no, he's cute. I watch as the boy run into the school waving goodbye to me. Of course, Adrien decided to knock me back into reality as he pinched my cheek peering around my shoulder. 

"Helloo? Amy, you there?" He said snickering at me. "Come on the bell is about to ring!" 

Rolling my eyes I swatted his hand away. "Aren't you gonna go sit with your poor Chloe?" 

"In no way could I be able to deal with her for that long. Anyway she already went ahead with Sabrina to go claim their seat," Adrien said.

Nodding we continued into school in silence everything a huge jumble already. Who knew that highschool would be such a big of a mess like this. Maybe this is why Dad didn't want us to go to school but then again he is way overprotective and makes everything seem bigger then it really is anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this part even though Master Fu is not seen, Adrien scolding Chloe is part of him being a good holder for the miraculous. And of course, he knows that Adrien and Amy are twins cause those two are literally identical and so he just is like eh lets use this for our advantage. Also sorry if this isn't that good yet. I haven't written a fanfic for such a long time and so my writing skills are a little rusty. But I hope you are enjoying it!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Marin P.O.V**

I quickly ran into the classroom looking around for Mari. Unluckily for me she was already sitting down and chatting with a girl that I had never seen before. Luckily for me though she still noticed me and waved me over introducing me to her new friend. 

"Marin this is Alya. She's new here. And Alya this is my brother Marin," Marinette said. 

Smiling over at the girl I held out my hand for a little shake. Thankfully she took my hand shaking it. 

"Well nice to meet you Marin," Alya said as she winked at me before doing the finger guns. 

"Right back at you," I say before copying her stance as Marinette sighed in the background. 

Laughing I decided to sit behind my sis and her new friend as we continued to chat before of course, annoying little Chloe decided to prance in. She scanned the room like a hawk trying to decide who her first prey was going to be before her eyes sadly landed on Marinette and Alya. Stomping over she slammed her hand on the desk in the middle of the two girls as Sabrina scurried over behind the devil herself. 

"Marinette. It seems that you have already started to drift to the new girl over here. Really, should a rat like you be friends with her," Chloe said as she glanced at Alya. "You know my Daddy is the mayor and so he is rich and gets me whatever I want. And this desk right here is my seat. So I would get out if I were you." 

Glaring at the girl I stood up not wanting anybody to ruin my sister's first school day.

"Hey, Chloe. I'm pretty sure the only rat here is you. And also it's not assigned seats so just sit somewhere else," I say as I stand protectively behind Mari and Alya. 

Snorting Chloe decided to walk off to the opposite side of the room and sat down on in the desk that was literally right next to Mari's with just a little walkway to separate them. I don't know what she was planning or why she would want to do that but I did not feel good about the situation. That of course was until Amy and Adrien decided to walk in. 

**Marinette P.O.V**

I sighed setting my head down on the desk. Of course, my unlucky self just had to get the same class with Chloe of all people. Alya who seemed to notice my distress patted my back smiling at me. 

"Hey, girl. It's all gonna be fine! Anyway, at least Marin stood up for us!" She said trying to cheer me up. 

"Yeah, but that's the problem. It always seems like Marin is the one to stand up for me. I want to be able to save him here and there," I whisper over to her glancing over to my brother who luckily was not seeming to pay attention to us anymore. 

Shaking her head Alya was about to speak again before the classroom door opened once more and Chloe started to shriek. 

"Oh, Adrikens! Look Sabrina over here decided to save your seat! Come on and sit next to me," She said signaling over to Sabrina to scram. 

Looking up I saw the Agreste twins. Well one of them technically. Adrien Agreste, the only boy that Chloe seemed to have a crush on and probably only because he was rich and famous. I don't really understand why though everyone likes him. I mean I guess he is cute but that's what you get when you're a model. And if he was friends with Chloe then in no way would I want to be associated with him. As I was about to go complain to Marin I looked around to only see him dreamily looking over at the door. Confused I looked back to finally see that Amy had walked in behind her brother looking a little impatient. 

"Chloe, we don't have time for you. And first of all, Adrien already said no to your first offer," Amy said obviously getting frustrated.

Chloe who didn't seem to notice the twin looked over and scrunched her eyes in disgust. "Well, I'm sorry but your brother is my future husband so I think that it should be obvious that he should sit next to me." 

"Chloe, again I'm not your future husband and I already said I'm not sitting next to you. Sabrina sit back down its okay," Adrien said before dragging his sister behind him to the table behind Chloe. "Here is this good?" 

Chloe who was still obviously a little angry at the fact that he wasn't sitting next to her pouted but decided that this was the best offer she could get before getting both of the twins angry. I rolled my eyes seeing as Marin was blushing as he was now currently extremely close to Amy as they both were right next to the aisle. 


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien P.O.V. 

I teased Amy a bit as she seemed to be constantly spacing out. It was actually really weird for her to do this as she was the smarter one than me always paying more attention. But today she kept on looking over at the other side of the room all dreamy eyed at this one boy. I'm pretty sure his name was Marin but I couldn't remember much as all I could think about it the number of friends I could get. The first day of school and I was going to make sure this day was going to be great. So when I heard the bell ring and the teacher say that this was our break time I quickly packed up my stuff hoping to talk to my other classmates. Of course, Chloe had other plans for me. She really was a good girl but just a little bit clingy. So I wasn't surprised when she turned around and grabbed my hands stopping me from being able to leave. 

"Adrien! Would you like to go and study with me in the library? Or would you maybe like a little trip around the school? I could show you around," she said. 

I really wanted to say no to her but I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I just smiled and nodded yes. I was about to tell Amy that I was going to leave but she was already gone already talking to a girl with pigtails. Being honest it kinda made me jealous and betrayed that my own sister would just leave me like that but I wasn't allowed to keep that on my mind for that long before I was being dragged outside. 

Marinette P.O.V. 

"Yeah, I really want to be a fashion designer when I am older," I explained as I handed over my sketchbook to Amy. 

I really didn't think that I would like Amy that much as she was a rich kid and the child of Gabriel Agreste. I thought that she was going to be like her brother and be best friends with Chloe but it seems like she despises the girl as much as I do. 

"Wow! These are really good Marinette! You should come over and show these to my father one day. I'm sure he would love these!" Amy exclaimed as she flipped through the designs. 

Blushing I stuttered a little not expecting a compliment like that. "O-oh, really? Are you sure they are good enough? I mean like your dad is the best fashion designer in Paris and practically the whole world you know. I don't think I would be good enough for him."

I kept on rambling about how I wasn't good enough before Amy suddenly grabbed my face in her hands looking into my eyes. "Don't you dare tell yourself that you aren't good enough Marinette. I have seen so many different designs and modeled them but really yours is the first time I ever have seen so much emotion and pride."

At that point, I couldn't even form words as I was still shocked that I was being told by Amelia Agreste that my designs were the best she had ever seen. Marin was the one to actually snap me out of my consciouses. 

"She's telling the truth Mari. Really, Amy, you should see the clothes she has actually made," Marin said leaning over from his table. 

I punched him lightly still embarrassed but when I looked over I was surprised to see a slightly flustered Amy as her face went a slight pink as she looked at my brother. i smiled to myself realizing what situation this was as the two nerds got a little flustered not being able to keep eye contact with each other. 

"Hmmm...yeah smart idea Marin! Amy, you should come over one of these days!" I said winking at Marin as I swear he was prepared to punch me. 

Amy mumbled something under her breath of something of _'I wish I could'_ but I wasn't able to question her anymore as kids started pouring back in as the bell rang once again. Smiling at us she continued to go back to her seat as her brother came back in Chloe still talking his ears off. I mouthed sorry to her as she rolled her eyes at Chloe obviously already irritated by her. I was surprised though when Marin spoke up poking at Amy. 

"Hey, would you like to sit next to me?" Marin whispered over to her. 

Amy was hesitant at first as she looked over at her brother. She whispered over something at him that I couldn't hear but could make out a few words of leaving and sitting. Adrien nodded and Amy quickly ran over as Marin scooted over letting her sit next to him. I smiled at her as she settled her stuff down waving hi to her. She smiled back at me before we quickly snapped to attention as the teacher called for our attention. 

Marin P.O.V. 

I felt bad for Amy. Having to deal with Chloe for a whole entire year is really not the best thing and I didn't want her first year at school to be this horrid. So before I could even realize what I was doing I whispered over to Amy asking her if she would like to be next to me. Luckily her eyes had actually lit up but she seemed a little scared to leave her brother behind which I understood. But really Adrien has Chloe so I wasn't as worried for him. So when she nodded back to me and scurried over I quickly moved to the next seat behind Alya as Amy sat next to me. I swear my heart was pounding so loudly I was worried that she would hear and move back to her old spot but she just said hi to Mari and took out her stuff getting ready for class as she mouthed thank you back at me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino will be coming in soon! i know that I haven't really mentioned him yet but I'm going to have him come in as a transfer student. Most likely in the next chapter!!


End file.
